Me, Myself, and Time
by Sonny Bunny
Summary: Sonny, Chad, Tawni, Nico, and Grady find themselves about a year or so in the future after they accidently time travel. Sonny and Chad have recently broken up in the future. Can the past help the future? Or will this build more tension between the duo?
1. The Time Traveling Game

**Me, Myself, and Time**

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Hello, _Randoms_," said Chad as he stepped into the Prop Room.

Tawni was painting her nails, Nico and Grady were playing a video game, and Zora was working on some strange large metal looking box with a door. Sonny was sitting on the couch reading a book.

Sonny turned around from where she was sitting on the couch. "_Chad_," she said feeling instantly annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm feeling generous today," said Chad. "So I thought I would grace you with my presence," He walked over to the couch and leaned into the back looking at Sonny. He clicked his tongue. "No need to thank me."

Sonny scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "You know Chad, you send an awful lot of time gracing us with your presence," she said a smirk growing on her lips. "I think you _like_ us."

Chad let out a bark of laughter. "_Like_ you Randoms? Yeah, right. In your dreams Munroe."

"IT'S FINISHED!" exclaimed Zora out of nowhere causing Chad to jump.

Chad tried to collect myself, messing with his tie, trying to look unfrazzled. "What's finished? And why should I care?"

Zora gave Chad an evil glare as he and the Randoms gathered around her strange box. "My time machine is complete," she said.

Chad gave Zora a weird look and then burst out laughing. "_A time machine?_ Yeah right, oh I just _have _to see this," he said in-between laughs as he took a step into the time machine.

"Hey!" Sonny cried out. "That's Zora's time machine! Who said you could go into it?"

Chad scoffed. "It's in the contract, section four, article seventeen. The number one TV show gets to try out and use new shiny things _first_."

Sonny went into the box trying to get Chad to get out, while Tawni, Nico, and Grady rushed into the time machine wanting to be the first to try this "time machine."

The door to the time machine closed behind them. "NO! GUYS DON'T! GET OUT OF THERE!" Zora yelled in a panic.

* * *

Chad stood in the time machine squashed against the wall, with Sonny, Tawni, Nico, and Grady. Sonny was somewhat pushed up against his chest from the limited amount of space.

Sonny stared at Chad's blue oxford, which was part of his Mackenzie outfit. He kind of smelt…_good_. Was that some type of cologne…_what a minute_? What was she _thinking_? He was a jerk! He was a _slightly_ good smelling…_jerk_! He probably spent more money on cologne than she would spend on just one month of rent.

"_Okay, I'm waiting_," said Chad in a sing-like voice. "When is the time traveling going to begin?" he said sarcastically, while trying to cover up the nervousness he felt from being in close proximity to Sonny. He waited five seconds. "Well, I'm leaving. Make way losers!" he said as he tied to push himself through the tiny space earning many groans.

Chad stepped out of the time machine, smoothing out the creases in his blazer. Sonny followed him out as did Tawni, Nico, and Grady.

Nico looked around the Prop Room. "Hey…where did Zora go?"

"Well, it was _fun_ playing your little _time traveling game_," said Chad doing air-quotes. "But I have places to be, hearts to break, checks to cash, and a hit TV show to star in. _Peace out suckers_!"

"Does something seem _different_ to you guys?" said Grady looking around.

"Yeah, besides Zora missing," said Nico. "Does there seem to be more props in here than last time?"

Chad halted in his tracks and turned around laughing. "What? Do you guys think we actually traveled to the future? _Lame_."

"Chad, you are such…such...a _jerk_!" exclaimed Sonny as she stormed out of the Prop Room. But she came back a moment later having lost all the color in her face.

"Sonny?" said Grady. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Yes, you are pale," said Tawni, "you should use more blush."

"I…I..and..she..I…was..," Sonny stuttered, blinking rapidly.

"Spit it out Sonny," said Chad.

"_I just saw myself_!" Sonny blurted out.

"It's called a mirror," said Tawni studying her nails. "You should use it more often, then you wouldn't be so shocked over your dry complexion."

Sonny glared at Tawni for a second. "_No_, I saw myself. As in another _me_, as in there were _two_ of me! I don't think she…me…she saw me, I came back here the moment I saw her walking down the hall."

"Okay, are you guys trying to pull a prank on me?" said Chad. "Because this is lamer than the last one."

"I'm _dead_ serious, Chad," said Sonny," and I'm starting to freak out here!" she cried out sticking her hands into her hair. "_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh_! We're in the future or the past! What is my mom going to do when I don't come home? What if we're stuck here? I'm going to miss my algebra test!" Sonny dropped to her knees weeping. "I'm going to flunk school and end up a hobo!"

Tawni knelt down in front of Sonny shaking her. "Get a grip, Sonny!" she said. "What did you mean the future or the past?"

Sonny sniffed her nose calming down somewhat. "I don't really know, I think we're in the future, the other me I saw didn't look that much different than me age wise. I looked a couple of months older, maybe a year or so?"

"Great, we time travel and we only go ahead a _year_?" whined Nico.

* * *

"So the time machine doesn't work," said Tawni. "What do we do now? We're stuck here."

"I say we go and find the future Zora and see if she can fix the time machine," said Sonny.

"Well, while you guys do that," said Chad," I will be talking to someone that truly appreciates the awesomeness, the flawlessness, and the hotness that is me…._myself_."

"Wait!" exclaimed Grady. "Didn't you guys see Back to The Future? He messed things up and was almost not _born_!" he said getting a horrified expression on his face.

"He traveled to the _past_, in Back to the Future, Rainy," said Chad. "It was in Back to the Future 2 that he traveled to the _future." _Everyone turned to looked at him. His cheeks started to feel warm as he cleared his throat. "Not…not that I _watch _those sci-fi geek movies, I have _people_ that watch them for me," he said. "My point is we can't become unborn if were in the future."

"Yeah, but we could still mess things up," said Grady.

"Okay, okay, I say we find some disguises so our future selves don't know we're here," said Sonny.

"Now where are we going to find disguises?" wondered Nico aloud.

"Um…_hello_? You're in a TV studio where they have rooms full of costumes and props!" Chad smacked his palm against his forehead. "I'm stuck in the future with a bunch of idiots!"

* * *

"Tawni, you can't wear a ball gown as a disguise," said Sonny as she put on a blonde wig.

"_Why not_?" Tawni pouted.

"Because we're trying to blend in," said Sonny. "Not stand out."

"Tawni Hart is all about standing out," she said, then she huffed seeing that Sonny wasn't going to give in. "Fine, I'll wear _ordinary_ clothes," she said as if it tainted her mouth.

Chad looked around at the different clothes and accessories; he took a glance over at Sonny to see her putting on a blonde wig. Her dark brown hair suited her better, not that she looked half-bad as a blond. He sighed. He wondered if her hair felt just as soft and smooth as it looked, if only he could run his hands through…._whoa_ don't go there Cooper…she's a _Random. _Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall for a Random. So what if she has _nice_ hair? _He_ had nice hair.

Sonny walked over to where Chad was standing, he managed to look away in time. "So did you find your disguise yet?" she asked.

"Sure did," said Chad taking some sunglasses and putting them on.

Sonny raised her eyebrow. "Really, Chad, _really_? You're not going to wear a wig at least?"

"_A wig_?" said Chad looking like it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. "Over _this_ hair? Sonny," he shook his head," _no_."

Sonny put her hands on her hip staring him down. Chad started to feel uncomfortable with her gaze on him—not that he would admit that."

"_Fine_, I'll wear a hat," he said taking a navy blue fedora hat off a shelf and carefully putting it on.

Sonny smirked at him. "_Fine_."

"_Good_."

"_Good_."

"So we're good?" said Chad tracing the rim of the hat with his fingers.

Sonny crossed her arms smiling. "Oh, we're _so_ good." She walked over to a shelf grabbing some glasses and put them on, her disguise was complete.

Nico walked over to where they were standing. "So…where do we go first?" he asked as his fake mustache moved with the movement of his lips.

"I don't know about you guys," said Grady rubbing his stomach," but time traveling makes me hungry."

* * *

**Please review! I enjoy reading what you readers have to say about the story. :) Have a Sonny day!**


	2. Cry

**A/N: Thanks so much guys! Love reading your reviews :) Here's the newest part...Check it out! (**also just so you know **Chad**=future Chad**)**

**DC: I do not own Sonny with Chance.**

**Me, Myself, and Time**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Nico and Grady poked their heads around a corner looking left and right.

Chad walked causally out onto the hallway; he tilted his head looking at them. "What on _earth_ are you two doing?"

"We're looking to see if the coast is clear," whispered Grady.

"So we don't run into our future selves," whispered Nico.

"_That's the whole reason we're wearing disguises!_" Chad said half whispering and half screaming. His rolled his neck around. "Now come on, CDC is hungry I haven't eaten anything all day. Coming _Randoms_?"

Sonny and Tawni joined them and they all walked down the hallway in their disguises. The hallways were empty being that most people were either shooting or taking their break somewhere else.

"What do think we're like in the future?" said Grady as they walked down the hallway.

Nico shrugged his shoulders. "Can't be that much different, I mean if we're really just a year or so in the future," he paused. "I mean how much can change in a year?"

"Well, that might be true for you _mediocre_ comedians," said Chad looking over his sunglasses for a second," but we true _thespians _move up quick in the acting world. I bet I've already starred in three box-office hits and won many awards like best leading male performance, and not that…," Chad's eyes narrowed behind his glasses,"…_Efron_."

"Chad you are so _not_ a true thespian," said Sonny. "You're an actor on a teen drama series, you've never acted on stage."

"I _could_, I just choose not to," said Chad.

"Well, as for _me_," said Tawni interrupting Chad and Sonny's little flirt fight. "I'm _pretty_, of course I mean when am I _not_? And I'm starring in a movie with _Jackson Tyler_…oh and he's my _boyfriend_…and he's about to _propose_."

"What about you, Sonny?" asked Grady.

"I really don't know what to expect," said Sonny. "I mean I never would have thought I'd be starring in So Random—"

"And that you would meet Chad Dylan Cooper," said Chad interrupting her.

"And that I would be _starring in So Random_," repeated Sonny glaring at Chad. "So I really can't guess, but I guess I'll find out soon…hopefully it's good."

Chad, Sonny, Tawni, Nico, and Grady had finally reached the cafeteria, but before they could get something to eat, they were stopped in their tracks at the sight before them.

"Is that…._Chad_?" said Sonny completely taken aback; this was not how she was use to seeing Chad. She turned to the Chad standing next to her. "I…I mean _you_?"

* * *

Chad stared in open astonishment as he watched his future self sitting at a table alone; it was a very surreal feeling seeing himself a couple of feet in front of him. He didn't look that different, maybe a year older. He was wearing his Mackenzie Falls uniform looking handsome as _usual_, he seemed to have changed his hairstyle, it was shorter with his bangs off his forehand. Chad lifted a hand and touched his bangs—huh, he would have to look into getting his hair cut. But there was something very _different_ he noticed about himself, his future self had dark circles under his eyes. How could that be? He never missed his beauty sleep—not that he needed it. Also his future self seemed down in the dumps as he ate some chocolate fro-yo while watching the TV on the wall; around him on the table were several empty cups of chocolate fro-yo.

"Man, that's a lot of chocolate fro-yos," said Grady.

"_What am I doing_?" Chad cried out as he watched his future self take another bite of chocolate fro-yo. "I could get…dare I say it…_fat!"_

**Chad** watched the TV as the weatherman came on. "As for your forecast today," said the weatherman, "it will be _sunny_." **Chad** eyes got wide as his lip slightly quivered. "Yes that's right _sunny, sunny, sunny, _all week long!" **Chad** bit down on his tongue, fighting back tears then he let out a slight whimper.

Sonny looked on in concern. "He…he looks like he's about to _cry_?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't _cry_!" said Chad. "I probably just have something it my eye."

"I'm going to see if he's alright," said Sonny walking over to the table and taking a seat next to Chad's future self; the other's joined her at the table.

"Hey are you okay?" said Sonny gently placing a hand on **Chad's** shoulder.

**Chad **looked up noticing for the first time that someone had sat next to him. Normally he would tell that someone that no one touches Chad Dylan Cooper, but for some odd reason this blonde girl's touch felt comforting and…familiar. "No, I'm _not_ okay," he snapped. "Who are you?" he narrowed his eyes at the girl. "You seem familiar...do I know you?"

Sonny started nervously laughing. "Um…._no_, I'm new here, we're _all_ new here," she said motioning towards the others. "So, what's wrong? I'm pretty good at making people smile when they're down."

"Like you don't know, it's all over the news," said **Chad**.

"Seriously, I don't know," said Sonny.

**Chad** had no idea what made him confess in that moment, to a stranger no less, but the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "My girlfriend broke up with me five days ago."

* * *

**Please review, tell me what you think! :) Just wanted to say, the next part might take longer because I'm getting piled with homework and tests. Have a Sonny day guys!**


	3. Sunny

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews! :) I hope you guys enjoy this next part! Check it out!**

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Me, Myself, and Time**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Everyone gasped around the table. **Chad's** girlfriend had broken up…with _him_?

"_Whoa_, I think you mean _you_ broke up with _your_ girlfriend," said Chad leaning on the table. "Because you're Chad Dylan Cooper no girl breaks up with you, because why would they? I'm…_you're_ perfect."

**Chad** didn't say anything, he just took another bite of chocolate fro-yo. Chad reached out and took the cup of chocolate fro-yo from his older self.

"Dude, you need to cut back on the fro-yo," said Chad.

**Chad** clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes. "I'm _Chad Dylan Cooper_ I can eat as many fro-yos as I want!" he scowled then snatched the cup of chocolate fro-yo back.

Chad's mouth dropped open, then it formed into a grimace. "_Oh_, you did _not_ just go there!" Chad pointed a finger at his future self. "No _one _talks to _Cha_—"the rest of his words were muffled as Sonny slapped her hand over his mouth.

Sonny nervously giggled. "Ignore him, he's a _little _cranky, he hasn't eaten anything all day."

"Then tell your boyfriend to go get his _own_ fro-yo," said **Chad** unknowingly glaring at himself.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" Sonny blurted out. Chad removed her hand from his mouth and blurted out at the same time. "She is _not_ my girlfriend!"

**Chad** glanced at the clock, his eyebrows knitted together in worry. He quickly got up from his seat. "I…I gotta go, I _can't_ face her," he mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

Sonny whirled around to face Chad once his future self left the cafeteria. "Really, Chad, _really_? You were just about to tell _yourself_ off?"

"Well, he _yelled_ at me," mumbled Chad fiddling with his tie.

"Talk about self-loathing," said Grady.

"You're lucky he didn't call security on us," said Sonny as she walked over the food section. "Which, I know _you_ do often."

* * *

Everyone sat around the table eating their food they had gotten, expect Chad who just glared at his food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Sonny.

"I can't eat _this_!" exclaimed Chad gesturing towards his food. "I can't believe she gave me _Random_ food," he grumbled.

"_We_ eat it all the time," said Sonny.

"Yes, because you're _Randoms_ and this is _Random_ food," said Chad, then he hesitantly starting picking at his food only because he was _absolutely _starving.

"**Chad** looked so…_sad,"_ said Sonny slightly pouting. "I wonder what happened between him and his girlfriend." She turned to Chad. "You know, I've never seen you look so heartbroken. You must have really liked her, I'm sorry."

Chad glared at her. "I don't need your sympathy, it's just a big misunderstanding that's all."

"You really can't admit that you _might_ have really fallen for someone?" said Sonny.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall for someone," said Chad. "Someone _falls_ for Chad Dylan Cooper," he glanced at Tawni smirking," isn't that right, _Duck duck_?"

Tawni raised a finely manicured eyebrow at him. "_Please_, I was _six! _At that age I also thought I was in love with Barney!" Chad's eyes narrowed at her as he frowned.

"Hey, what's this?" said Nico, he looked at a stack of papers stapled together he found on the table. "Mackenzie Falls," he read aloud. "Looks like a script, **Chad** must have forgotten it here."

* * *

Sonny, Chad, Tanwi, Grady, and Nico entered the set of Mackenzie Falls to return the script to **Chad**.

"I find it very sad how easily we got on set," said Chad," I'm going to have to fire someone."

They walked around until they found **Chad** on a Mackenzie Falls set rehearsing lines with Chastity, who played Chloe; he must have gotten another script.

Skyler came across them. "Who are you guys?" he asked them.

"Um…we..are….?" stuttered Sonny.

"We are extras for…the prom scene," said Chad making up an excuse, Mackenzie Falls always had a prom scene.

"Plus we came to return this script that **Chad** left in the cafeteria," said Nico handing the script to Skyler.

Skyler took it from Nico. "Yeah, that's the second time he's forgotten his script somewhere," he said. "He's pretty crushed over his break-up with his girlfriend."

"I am so _not_…I mean he's so _not_ crushed. I mean look at him running his lines flawlessly as usual," said Chad gesturing over to where his future self was rehearsing," does that look like a _crushed_ man to you?"

* * *

"Oh, Mackenzie," said Chastity reading her line. "I don't want this to ever end!"

"You and me Chloe," said **Chad** reading his line," we have so many su—"he voice got caught in his throat," su-sun-sunn…" he seemed to be having great difficulty getting the word out, then he cried out,"….SUNNY DAYS AHEAD!" He fell to knees burying his face in his hands. "_Sonny!_" he wept. "_Sonny! Why?"_

Chad's mouth dropped open, as did everyone else's. "Yes, it does," said Nico answering his question.

"Why does he keep sobbing about it being _sunny_?" asked Grady.

"No, he's not crying _sunny_," said Skyler. "He's crying _Sonny_, _S-O-N-N-Y_, as in the name of his girlfriend…well, _ex_-girlfriend. I can't believe he actually stayed with one girl for seven or so months."

Everyone turned to gasp at Skyler. Sonny suddenly lost all the color in her face. No way, he couldn't possibly mean her?

"_SONNY_?" Chad shrieked._ "Sonny?_ As in Sonny Monroe, as in a _Random_, _that_ Sonny?"

"Uh, yeah, where have you guys been?" said Skyler.

Chad glanced back at his weeping self, then he glanced at Sonny, who looked like someone just told her the world _was_ flat after all. He kept glancing back and forth between them. Sonny and him had…_dated_? For what? _Seven_ months? And _now_ they were broken up?

The room started to sway, there was this buzzing noise in his ears, he glanced at Sonny one more time to look into her stunned brown eyes, and then his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fainted dead away.

* * *

**Please review, tell me what you think! Bye! Hope you guys are having a great and _sunny_ day! (but of course, not the type of sunny day Chad is having) ;)**


	4. Heartbreaker

**A/N: Hey, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm having a little harder of a time getting from point A to point B on this story, but it's still coming! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Check it out!**

**DC: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Me, Myself, and Time**

**Heartbreaker**

* * *

"_Chad! Chad wake up! Chad!"_

Chad slowly opened his eyes, they watered trying to adjust to the light, then they started to focus on a pair of brown eyes staring down at him.

"Sonny?" he said groggily.

She looked down avoiding eye contact with him. "Yeah, it's me," she said weakly.

He blinked a couple of times, he took notice that he was lying on a couch. "_Wow_," he let out a chuckle. "I had the _weirdest _dream, we were in the future and _we_ had dated for _seven_ months, then _you_ dumped me and I found out and I fainted," he sighed. "Can you _believe_ that?" he slightly moved suddenly realizing the back of head felt tender. He reached behind his head feeling it. "Ow, why does my head hurt?"

"You kind of landed on it when you fainted," said Sonny.

Chad blinked. "_What_?"

"You _fainted_ Chad, it _wasn't_ a dream."

Chad swiftly sat up on the couch, his eyes bulging out. "WHAT?" he clenched his head the sudden movement causing it to throb. Sonny reached out to touch his head to see if he was okay, he jerked away before she could touch him. "_Don't touch me!" _he snapped at her.

Sonny gasped flinching at his tone, her eyes started to water. "_Fine!"_ she cried out.

"_Fine!" _Chad yelled.

"_Good!" _Sonny sobbed.

"_Good!"_ Chad hissed.

Sonny sniffed her nose. "So…are _we_…_good_?" she asked feebly.

"Oh, we're so _not_ good, _heartbreaker_."

Sonny's eyes hardened, her nostrils fared, she quickly got up from her kneeling position to glare down at Chad. "You…you…are such a _hypocrite!_" she fumed. "At least I had an _obviously _good reason to break up with you if you acted the way you are now! You're constantly breaking up with girls by _text_!" She took a deep breath her lips quivering. "I…I…can't _believe_ I felt guilty for breaking up with you! Or that I was actually _worried_ about you! But obviously your _thick_ head protected you, and if that didn't your _ego_ sure did! I _can't_ believe we _actually_ dated!"

"Actually, _we_ haven't _dated! _And I don't _plan_ to once we get _back_ to the present!" said Chad clenching his teeth.

"Well, for _once_ we agree," she said, then paused. "I don't see what I ever saw in you."

"Same here, _Allison_."

* * *

Sonny ran blindly through the halls, her vision hindered by the tears that wouldn't seem to stop. She didn't know where she was, all she knew was she had to keep moving her legs, to get away from _him._

Then her legs gave out beneath as she collapsed, her back hitting against a wall sliding down it as her chest heaved from the sobs racking through her body.

_Why did it hurt so much?_ _She didn't like him. _She choked out a laugh. _No, she couldn't deny that anymore. She did…or had..or…she didn't know what to think. The point was they had dated…for seven months there had to be some liking involved. _

_They had dated…they had been girlfriend and boyfriend._ Her mind still couldn't wrap itself around that, she herself had almost fainted when she found out. Chad Dylan Cooper had dated…_her_? A Random? And she had dated a…jerk-throb, a three-named jerk-throb. She blamed his eyes…those _stupid, stupid_ sparkly eyes! And also those moments when he could actually be sweet. Why did he have to be such a _jerk_! He didn't have to say those things to her! She felt so angry with him, but also hurt.

She thought back at how hurt his older self seemed to be, she just couldn't understand him, he was so _complicated_. She wanted to hug him and yet strangle him at the same time. Stupid emotions, stupid feelings she didn't want to feel, _stupid_ Chad Dylan Cooper! She was glad they weren't going to date!

"Hey, are you okay?" said a concerned voice from above her—a very _familiar_ voice, one she would know anywhere because she heard it every day inside her head.

Sonny glanced up and through her blurry vision saw her future self looking down at her with concerned eyes. It was then that she noticed she had unknowingly ran into the hall where her dressing room was.

Her throat ached from the emotions building up within it. "Yeah, I just had a fight with my _stupid_ ex-boyfriend," she croaked out.

"Yeah…I know how that can be," said **Sonny**, she laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You know what always cheers me up?"

"Cocoa with mini marshmallows and a cinnamon stick," said Sonny automatically, looking at her older self.

**Sonny's** eyebrows shot up. "Yeah…how did you know that? I didn't even tell a magazine about that."

"Lucky guess," said Sonny.

**Sonny** shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it's not that uncommon," she paused. "Want to have some with me? Us girls with stupid ex-boyfriends need to stick together."

Sonny's lips slowly curved into a sad smile, her face streaked with drying tears. "I'd like that."

* * *

Five minutes later he regretted his harsh attitude towards her. Oh course, only Sonny Munroe could make him feel that way, and he _hated_ it. _Darn_, it _hurt._ And they hadn't even dated yet, and they sure weren't going to now. It scared him to death how much it hurt, he never felt this way before, and he didn't want to. He didn't need her, he was Chad Dylan Cooper.

He paced the room he had woken up in. He kicked the couch. How _dare_ she make him feel this way!_ Hit. _How _dare_ she break up with him! _Hit._ Stupid cute smile! _Hit. _Stupid pretty hair! _Hit._ Stupid adorable laugh! _Hit. _Stupid big brown eyes! _Hit. _Stupid cute _everything!_ _Hit, hit, hit, hit._

"_Ow_!" Chad cried out when he hit the couch a little too hard with his foot. He winced, that had hurt!

He exhaled roughly, that was it, he had a certain someone he needed to talk to…_himself_.

* * *

Chad didn't even bother knocking when he burst into his dressing room.

"Hey!" **Chad** yelled. "Who do you _think_ you are? This is my dressing room, not a come in when you please room!"

"I think I'm…_you_," answered Chad.

**Chad's** eyebrows shot up, his mouth dropped open then he closed it. "_Okay_…..SECURITY!"

Chad quickly put a hand over his older self's mouth muffling his cries. "_Darn it_, Sonny was right I do, do that a lot," said Chad. "Look, I really am you..well a younger you. I don't know how it worked, but I time traveled here in Zora's machine. I am you and I can prove it," he said taking off his sunglasses and hat.

**Chad** blinked at him. "_Wow_, you must be _really_ obsessed with me, how much plastic surgery _did_ you have?"

Chad's eyes narrowed, then he exploded. "_IT'S NOT PLASTIC SURGERY!" _He exhaled calming down. "Look I'm not an obsessed fan."

"Yeah, right _crazy_," said **Chad**.

"Okay…you've always wanted a giraffe because it's one of your favorite childhood memories going to the zoo with your family," said Chad.

**Chad** started moving to the door to leave and call security.

"You would rather play Monopoly or Clue than go to those Hollywood parties."

**Chad** was almost to the door.

"Your natural hair color is…_brunet_."

**Chad **gasped whirling around to gap at his younger self. He stepped closer narrowing his eyes looking at himself, then his eyes widened.

"Please, don't," Chad started to say. **Chad's** eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body went _thump_ against the floor,"…._faint_."

* * *

**Please review! Love reading them, just like I hope you love reading this story! :) Have a Sonny day guys!**


End file.
